Sexy Nurse
by jaydeacarter4
Summary: Max and Fang are married and live alone. What happens when Max dress uo and gives Fang a little surprise. FAX FAX LEMON LIME


I was standing by the front door in my sexy nurse lingerie waiting for Fang to come home then I heard the knock on the door. Yay! He slowly open the door and Fang jaw drop to the floor.

"Welcome to my hospital," I purred. I went into to hug him I could already feel his boner. As he walks in I close the door behind him and pushed him against the door. I kiss the corner of his mouth to tease him. He moaned in reply.

"Hey baby how was worked," I said moving my fingers up and down his chest.

"Umm… Uhh… It was ok," He stammered. I giggle at how he couldn't talk. Then I grabbed him by his tie and brought him into our room. I slowly lean and stared into his hazel eye and kiss his soft lips. I bitted his bottom lip and then pulled away leaving him groaning. I struted over to the stereo and hit play. The song started and pulled out a chair and pushed him in. Ride by Ciera started playing. I walked over to him slowly and then and turning so he could see my ass. I straddle him and slowly undid his tie. Taking off his shirt revealing his perfectly toned abs, I almost moaned myself, but bit my lip. He smirked.

I started gridding on his hard cock as the music sped up. Hearing him moan pleased me so a leaned in for a kiss, the kiss was hard and full of lust. He picked me up and brought me over to the bed he pushed me down and kissed me hard. He licked my bottom lip asking for an entrance, I parted my lips. We fought for doimence and he won, I began rubbing his abs up and down. I brought my hand to his buckle and undid his belt pulling down his pants kicking them off with my feet. I played with his waistband that he finally looked into my eyes breaking the kiss.

"Baby can we do I'm so hard just pull them down already," he whispered in my very sexy. I moaned.

"Ah ah ah," I slowly pulled down his boxer to reveal his length it was so big. Ok I got this. I got down on my knees and put him inside my mouth. Gagging a bit on my first try and then I got the hang of it being to thrusted he dick in and out. Fang threw his head back and moaned. I grazed the tip with month.

"Oh god Max I-it feels so good," He moaned. Time to get the show right when he was about to cum I took him out and got up. He look confused at first but the lost coming back as I slowly took off my costume and felt Fang staring at me. I quickly wrap my arms around torso. Fang brought me over to the bed.

"Oh baby do not hide yourself from me, I am your Husband and you are beautiful," He said softly in my ear. I slowly remove my arms from my torso. Fang started kissing my forehead, nose, and moved to neck and then hit this spot and I moaned. It felt so good, Fang noticed and moved back to the spot.

"Ohh you like that," He cooed. Before I had time to nodded he move back and sucked on that spot. I moaned and I could feel Fang smirk on my skin. His hands began to linger until it found my bra. He slowly undid my bra and my breast fell out. I instaley reacted and brought my arms up to my chest.

"Ah ah! Don't hide yourself from me," He said pushing my arms back down.

"I'm sorry Fang," I blurted. He nodded understanding. Then he went in and started sucking on my breast. I moaned as he swirled his tongue over my nipples. My hands tangled in his black hair. Pulling on it bringing him down toward me.

"Babe I want you to fuck me hard," I moaned. With that my panties were gone in five second and he stuck two fingers in my wet pussy.

"Damn so fucking tight," Fang proclaimed.

"Fang I want… you t-to,"

"Say it baby," he was really going make me used this dirty words.

"Talk dirty to me," He ran he fingers across my throbbing cilt.

"I WANT YOU TO EAT ME OUT," I yelled impatiently.

Fang lowered his head down and stuck his warm tongue in my wet pussy. Oh god it felt so good.

"Deeper… Fang," I moaned. He hit my G- spot as I cried out and came on face. He began to lick off my sweet liquid.

"Now let's get to the fun part, I want to try something new," Fang said. He pulled the chair in front of me and told me to lean down. They stuck his fingers in my mouth and moved them around a bit. He pulled them out and placed it between my ass crack.

"Fang?"

"Shhhhh!" I felt something press into my asshole. I jolted with a sudden pain.

"Ahhh! Fang what are yo-," I was cut off by the instanced pleasure. I moaned as Fang began to push his fingers farther in my anal. I felt him remove his fingers, only to be replaced by his hard member.

"Fang… Fang I'm going to-to cum," I screamed in ecstasy.

"I know," at the moment my sweet juices slid down my leg. With my hard thrusted in my asshole, Fang shot his seed into my hole. Fang picked me up and carried me to the bed. We collapsed on the bed complete out of breath

"Fang I… Love you," I pant.

"I love you more Good Night," he says and I kiss him on the cheek as I cuddled up next to him. I fall asleep with his strong arms around me.


End file.
